Newcomers
by Lina Girl
Summary: What if Angela discovers that Bella is a vampire after she finds her in a strange situation. What about Nahuel, and his lonely past? Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Prolouge

Newcomers Prologue

I couldn't believe it. My best friend was a creature beyond the existence of anything I had ever been told. I was raised that superstition was nothing to worry about; storytelling, if you will. Now, that belief was far from my mind as I tried to comprehend what I was being told. I was afraid, terrified, but not prejudiced. I knew better then to judge people.

As her family surrounded me, trying to give as much comfort as possible, I noticed a taller, stronger figure. His skin was dark, and he was extremely beautiful; a strange contrast to the others surrounding him. When I looked into his eyes, I mentally fell from the floor I was standing on, and nothing else existed. What was wrong with me?

* * *

**A/N: Just a new story I thought of. If anyone would like me to continue this little drama about a forgotten character, please leave a review, and I'll submit chapter 1 as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Fire

**A/N: Psoted anyway. Leave a review please. Thanks. **

* * *

Bella's POV

"Good morning Edward," I called out, coming back from gardening. Ever since I had become a new vampire, I had taken up gardening as a hobby. It was something relaxing, and I liked looking at the flowers I had planted blossom.

"Morning, love," he said, kissing my cheek. He had come in from fixing a car with Emmett, so his hair was messy, and he was dirty. I didn't care about appearances. He was always beautiful to me.

"Good morning Nessie," I said, giving my daughters cheek a pinch, knowing she would say the same thing to me she always did.

"Mama, stop doing that. Do that to daddy instead," she exclaimed, going back to her coloring. Or rather, masterpiece. The way her mind was growing at, she could paint as well as Van Go. And she was at the physical age of ten!

"Oh, calm down, I'll stop sooner or later," I said, grinning as I picker up. She put her hands on my cheeks, showing me how her morning had gone so far. She had picked some wildflowers, and had seen a deer. She hadn't wanted to kill it, so she left.

"Oh, what a pretty animal," I said, trying not to think about the blood in its pulse. Setting her down, I went to wake Jacob up from the guest bedroom where he usually stayed. Ever since the incident with the Volturri, he had taken a habit to sleeping here to protect Reneesme. I didn't mind, but Rosalie was complaining a bit more ever day.

Sighing, I decided to see what had happened in the world, so I turned on the news.

"Today in the western peninsula of Washington, a fire is blazing at the Town Hall Theater in Port Angeles. A young woman by the name of Angela Weber is trapped inside the building while fire fighters are desperately trying to pull her out. In a sad quote by one fire fighter, he stated sadly, 'There isn't much hope of finding her, because a roof collapsed, causing extreme difficulty to enter. Still in a brave attempt to rescue the young adult from certain death. We'll keep you posted on the tragic incident later on. In other news…"

I felt my eyes glue to the television set. Angela Weber? The girl who had helped me through some of my fatal times? The quiet, shy girl, who had taken Ben Cheney to Prom? She couldn't die, she just couldn't!

"Edward," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Bella," he said, in a worried tone.

"We have to save her!" I cried out, my mouth agape.


	3. Angel

"Bella, think about what you want to do," Edward said, trying to calm me down. How could I calm down when one of my best freinds was about to die? She had helped me through some hard parts, and I would never forget that. I had to save her.

"Edward, I can't just forget about her! She did so much for me, and I'm just going to let her die?" I said, almost screaming now.

"I thought you said you could handle the parts of others dieing after you?" he said, finding my weak spot.

"Edward I can't let her die this way. Not in flames, with her family mourning over her. Please, Edward we have to," I said, having hysterics. We had no time to argue. There was only so much time before the flames enveloped my once best friend.

"We can't enter the fire. The heat would kill us," Edward reminded me, bringing back a good argument. Was Angela so important I'd risk my own life? Before I could answer that question, Carlisle interrupted us.

"I have a solution to that," he said, coming down the stairs with two shapeless white cloths in his hand.

"I have invented a fire-resistant suit that is perfect for vampires. It's similer to the designs of the firefighters, but much stronger. It is almost as hard as our skin," he said, holding them up.

"There you go, Edward. We have a super-suit so we don't die. We can go," I said, urging him to hurry.

"Bella, we can't let her discover what we are. Remember when I saved you, and you guessed right away? Angela is bound to notice that we don't work for the fire department, and have come to save her. Especially when she notices what you look like now. I don't want to give the Volturri another excuse to come and exterminate us," he said softly, finding another weakness.

I shuddered when I remembered the cold, red eyes of the Volturri leaders. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. They had come to kill us almost a year ago, but I would always rememeber how close I was to losing Reneesme.

"Edward, if she's stuck in a burning building, I doubt she'll be concious. She must have fainted or something. We can pull her away from the fire and leave her in front of the fire-fighters. They can have the excuse that she must have caught amnesia and forgotten that she had crawled out herself. The Volturri will not find out and neither will Angela," I said stubbornly, inching my way towards the door.

"Bella..." started Edward, wanting to stop me, but knowing it'd be useless. I saw he was defeated. I grabbed the two suits, pecked Carlisle on the cheek as a thank-you gesture, grabbed Edwards hand, and we ran towards the burning building.

* * *

AnPOV

The fire was unbearable. I was so frightened. The fire seemed to have eyes, looking at me menacingly. I never knew why I had taken this job in the first place. I had needed the money for college, but then my mother had wanted me to stay. My father agreed with her, not wanting his little girl to leave. When I found out that they had both been killed in a car crash, I felt I lost everything. Ben and I had broken up before he left for NYU. So far away. We weren't even going to try to do a long-distance relationship. We were far beyond that. Now, here I was, in a burning building, cowered away in a corner.

I was a good seven feet away from the fire, but I could still feel it's intensity. I felt as if I were in a giant oven, baking to a crisp little by little. I closed my eyes as the fire inched closer to me, waiting for the fire to engulf me and take me away.

Suddenly, I felt cold. Not freezing cold, but cool enough to notice a difference. It felt as if the fire had been taken away and replaced with a cool, spring breeze. I felt strong, sturdy arms picking me up, and carrying me. I opened my eyes, and looked up at a beautiful angel. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown, and her eyes were a deep gold, but looked worried. Her face had no imperfections, and she was tall. But she was so cold, and flying too fast.

The air stung my eyes, and I closed them again, wondering how long it would be until this angel reached the gates of heaven. Why was she worried? Was she late taking me away or was she worried about soemthing else. Why would an angel so beautiful be worried about something. She was an angel! She should have nothing to worry about.

After a while, I felt the air turn more cold, and it strangley relaxed me. I guess we were almost there. I felt sleepy then, and decided to close my eyes. I knew she would wake me up when we got there. I let my mind turn numb as I drifted of to sleep, the angle still carrying me.


	4. Flying

Chpt. 3

BPOV

Edward had created an opening for me to enter the burning building. I ran in, avoiding the distractions of the fire in my vampire eyes. I sniffed at the air, trying to find a human scent. After a second, I smelled a scent like orchids. I followed the scent, and in a minute, I heard a pulsing heartbeat, weakening with the effects of the smoke.

I moved a piece of furniture away from my view, and saw Angela, her eyes closed, as if she were concentrating.

Ignoring the rush of blood coming from her, I ran towards her, scooped her into my arms, and ran towards the entrance. She didn't seem to stir in my arms, but I was hoping it wasn't because she was dead.

When I arrived outside, I knew she was knocked out, and was about to leave her outside, when I looked at her body.

I couldn't bear to leave Angela with the firefighters. She looked so helpless, and both legs were broken. Her hair was singed a little, and she had bruises all over her body. When I listened to her heart, I knew that was the worst. The smoke had done too much damage to her skin. And her heart. I knew I could never leave her in this condition. I knew she was going to die.

"Edward, you know what's going to happen to her," I said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Bella, no, we can't," he said, knowing already what I wanted.

"It's too much, Bella, we don't even know if she wants to be changed," he said, giving me a very hard look.

"Then we'll ask her," I said, starting my run home.

"And what if she says no? We let her be, and have the Volturri on our case again?" he asked while he ran with me. Even through the cold air, Angela was still asleep.

"Edward, look at her! Do you see how bad her body is? Do you hear how weak her heart is? She is going to die, one way or another. Even if she refuses and knows are secret, she won't last a day. She has only two options: vampire, or death," I said feircly, almost growling.

"Bella," he said, trying to reason with me.

"You never know until you try," I said gently, continuing to run.

AnPOV

The air felt cooler, and the angel still held me. It shouldn't have taken that long to reach heaven. She could fly faster, couldn't she?

After another five mintues, I thought I heard voices. A male, by the sound of it. It sounded like velvet, smooth, but harsh. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was too tired to even try to hear what he was saying. All I heard was "she says no". Say no to what? I asked myself, wondering what the angels were arguing about. I never knew that angels argue in heaven. If this was what heaven felt like, I wondered what my parents were up to.

I continued to slumber. That is, until I heard other voices, both curious and angry. Mostly curious. I heard someone say "shhh, let her sleep". I also heard someone say "Get the medical equipment. I want to run a view of how she's doing." Was I bad enought that they had to give me a check-up? I thought they erased those marks after you entered. My pulse quickened. What were they going to do to me?

I was still vaguely tired, but I decided to open my eyes anyway. When I opened them, I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen, looking down at me with a worried expression.


	5. Confusion

**A/N: I am soo sorry its taking soo long. Schoolwork is hell, and I have almost no time to write. My grades are going down too, so don't be surprised if it takes long. **

**I am sooooo sorry. **

**Oh, just for the heck of it, I'd appreaciate it if someone would check my other story "Always there" its just about Cindy Lou Who and the Grinch. No one has to, and I apologize if I sound like a commercial or something. You can beat me with a stick later for it. **

* * *

"Dr. Cullen?" I whispered groggily, trying to make of what I was doing in the Cullen's home. Judging from my surroundings, I was in a well-kept bedroom, the walls pure white, but almost calming, in a way. I tried to move my body, but every attempt caused me more pain then I had started with.

"Don't move, it will only disrupt your bones," he whispered to me, trying to keep me calm.

"What am I doing here?" I asked in wonder.

"You suffered a near-death experience in the fire, and someone brought you here for me to fix you," he said, looking for something.

"Who-,"I was about to ask, when I heard a thump outside, and a laugh. I remembered something.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked, trying to look up.

"Umm, they are in the house," he said, looking uncomfortable. I wondered why.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, looking at his uncertain face.

"Umm, just a few hours. The fire team brought you quickly," he said, turning his face away.

"What do you remember?" he suddenly asked.

I thought about what I heard and felt in the past day.

"Well, when I was in the fire, I felt cold, suddenly, and I thought I was going to heaven," I said, blushing. It might have sounded ridiculous to him, but regardless, I kept going.

"I felt a lot of wind, like I was in a car with the window rolled down. I heard two voices, a very nice female voice, and an equally nice male voice. Then, I sort of blacked out. When I woke up, I was here, and you were looking over me," I said, confused by his question.

"Oh, well, that's interesting," he said, holding up a needle. I cringed, not wanting to imagine the pain I might feel. I had always been afraid of needles.

"Angela, I'm going to give you a shot to help you sleep while I continue to look over you. Is that alright?" he asked me, his voice gentle.

"Yeah, sure. But, umm, can you make the shot as painless as possible?" I asked, trying not to sound like a five year old.

He smiled a very dazzling smile.

"Of course. Now, just close your eyes and I'll see you in a while," he said, as he injected the needle into my arm.

I didn't feel a thing.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, she's been up there for a long time. Do you think she's alright?" I asked him, pacing the floor.

"Bella, she's better then alright if Carlisle is up there with her," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

I was about to kiss his lips when I heard a cough from the stairs.

"Bella, Carlisle wants to see you," said Alice, giving me a strange look. I knew what questions she had for me. I also knew Edward could answer them.

"Sure Alice. I'll be right up," I said, sprinting upstairs. I listened for the beating of a heart, and when I found it, I found Carlisle outside, waiting for me.

"Bella, you know what is going to happen to Angela, don't you?" asked Carlisle, giving me a weary look.

"Yeah, I do," I whispered, not wanting to say it out loud.

I knew right away that Angela wasn't going to be able to live another two days. The smoke had caused too much of a difficulty to her heart, and it was weakening because of it. She had only had a couple of days. That is, if she didn't want to be transformed.

As I headed back downstairs, I thought about her. What did Angela have to lose or gain by becoming a vampire? Her parents were dead, since I had heard that they had died. Ben was in NYU, so I was pretty sure they were broken up. Angela didn't seem like the type to try and pursue a long distance thing. She had nothing to live for, but so much to lose.

After a few hours of thinking (actually, overnight thinking), Carlisle called me again.

"Bella, it's time for Angela to awaken. You need to tell her now. She is going to ask questions, and you have to answer them," he said quietly, giving me a serious look.

"Okay," I said, stepping next to him to talk to Angela.


	6. Explanations

BPOV

"Wait, Bella," called Alice to me, the rest of my family following her.

"We want to come and help you explain. It wouldn't be fair," she said, her eyes bright. Then I noticed who was behind her.

"Nahuel? What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound impolite. I hadn't expected to see him for a while since the incident with the Volturri, yet here he was, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I came to see how all of you were doing. When I heard about your…current situation, I decided that maybe I could help to explain," he said, looking around him.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I'm going to need all the help I can get. Wait, where's Reneesme?" I asked, looking at everyone's arms. I didn't find her.

"It's alright Bella, she's with Jacob at La Push. Sue and Charlie are there too, so don't worry," said Edward, taking my hand in his. I immediately relaxed and turned towards my family again.

"You don't have to do this," I said. Everyone was here to help; Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Nahuel, and I knew right away that Carlisle and Esme would help too.

"We want to Bella. Now shut up and let's go," said Emmett impatiently, ready to open the door.

"Let's go," said Edward, kissing my cheek. Emmett opened the door, and we all walked inside to a very surprised Angela.

APOV

I was shocked as I heard a door open and footsteps enter the room. Not one pair, but many.

I sat up and looked at the many faces surrounding me. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and a dark haired beauty holding his hand. Had Edward and Bella broken up? Why was he holding this girl's hand? I then recognized her as the angel who had saved my life. She was a real person then? Wait, what was going on?

"Well, Angela. We are all here with some shocking news that we want to try to explain to you in the best manner possible, which is why my family is here. Before we tell you, you must please promise not to say a word of this to anyone. We are begging you as a family," Carlisle said, glancing at everyone.

"I promise. I won't tell whatever you say to me," I said meekly, suddenly shy, like a kindergartener saying hello to her teacher.

"First, I'll need to tell you who I am," said the dark haired girl, her voice sounding like bells. She let go of Edwards hand and walked forward.

"Angela, do you remember anything from the fire?" she asked me, her eyes wondrous.

"I, I remember you," I said quietly.

"How do you remember me?" she asked me.

"I remember that you carried me from the fire, and that you were going so fast that I thought you were flying. I remember that you were fighting with Edward too. I recognize that voice now," I said, sounding much younger then eighteen.

"Angela, it's me. Bella. From high school," she said quietly, her eyes cast downwards.

Bella? This beautiful angel who had saved my life was Bella? How had she saved me? She was supposed to be in Alaska, not in Forks. And since when did she look like an angel? I mean, she was beautiful from the start, but this was beyond normal beauty. I tried to calm down, or at least to breathe normally. I closed my eyes, and motioned for her to continue. I knew she had a lot to explain.

"Alright, well, Angela. This began ever since I met Edward and his family. After Edward and I knew each other for a while, I discovered the reason why his family was never in school on sunny days, why they were all inhumanly beautiful, and why their eye color changed so often. And why they never socialized much. The reason, Angela, was that…they are vampires," she said slowly, shivering somewhat.

At first I thought I had heard her wrong. Vampires were creatures that did not, should not, exist. It was beyond human fact and science. In short, vampires _did not exist. _I looked around the room, to the many faces staring at me, although holding soft expressions. It was then that I realized that Bella was right.

I put everything together. Their beauty, the times they never showed up to school, how pale they were, and sometimes how cold it felt to me next to them. Then, there was the color of their eyes. I pretended not to notice, but I couldn't help how sometimes their eyes would shift color in a couple of weeks from the light amber brown the dark and scary black. I was usually one to notice things, but I didn't tell anyone, because I was afraid of being called obsessive. I knew no one wanted Lauren on their case.

I tore my eyes from all of the beautiful, pale faces to the one beautiful face that was not pale. It was dark; a brownish sort of color, but it looked so perfect. He was tall, taller then Jasper. Even taller then me, I could tell right away. He had a certain wild charm to me, but he looked sort of friendly. I could tell he was a nice person, but what was he doing here, with these pale-skinned people?

Before I could ask, Edward answered me.

"He is a family friend of ours. He surprised us with a visit," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Angela, now that you know about our…secret, we need to tell you something else as well. You see, when you inhaled all of that smoke in the fire, it did too much damage to you heart. Your heart is getting weaker by the day, and, to put it shortly, you are going to die in a few days," Carlisle said softly.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and start a little faster. I was going to die. My life was going to end in a short time. I had less then a week to live? To say goodbye to people I loved? To breathe? This was becoming too much for me.

With a small sigh, I felt the world turn black as my head hit the pillow. The last thing I saw was the face of the dark skinned man, looking worried for me.


	7. Continuations

BPOV

I let out a sigh as I saw Angela's head hit the pillow. I honestly felt bad for her. She had so much put on her today. Her friend was a vampire, and she was going to die? That must have been one of the hardest things for her to hear.

I turned my gaze towards me family, and my worried eyes were met with the same expression. When I looked at Nahuel's, though, I had the thought that his worry was stronger. I ignored that thought, and looked at Carlisle.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a while Carlisle. Will you tell me when Angela wakes up again so that we can continue?" I asked him, playing with my hands in a nervous manner.

"Of course," he said, walking to Angela and checking to make sure that she was okay. The others had already left, except for Nahuel. He had inched closer to Angela, studying her face.

"Oh, Carlisle. I was wondering, how much time does she have to live?" I asked him. I had estimated two days, but maybe it had been longer.

"Judging by what I've seen from her, I'm guessing a week," he said, checking her pulse. I saw Nahuel flinch at the mention of her dying. I wondered why.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaving the white room which had been a guest bedroom.

I walked at a human pace downstairs, thinking.

Angela had so much pressure put upon her, and her life was brittle now. I knew about what had happened to her family. I even knew the harshest part that I didn't want to tell her yet: her brothers had drowned when a boat they were riding crashed into the pier. I had wanted to cry when I heard that. I knew a few days before Angela was caught because Alice had told me. I felt horrible for her now. Why was such bad luck being intended onto Angela now, when she was about to die? I had always known that Angela was a kind soul, never hurting anyone. She had never deserved his to happen to someone as sweet and careful as her.

As I walked towards the window, I saw Edward standing there too, looking at the moon. I stepped next to him and leaned into his side. He put his arm around my shoulders as I stifled gasps. Now I was crying as a vampire, as I had when Reneesme was about to be killed.

We stood their, him holding me for a long time, when Carlisle called to me from the white room.

Angela was awake.

APOV

My head felt heavy again, like the time I had taken too many sleeping pills and woke up dizzy from my fever.

I felt a cold hand holding my own, and looked down. A large, dark-skinned hand was holding mine, and I looked from the hand, up the arm, shoulder, neck, and finally, to the face of the beautiful dark skinned man who had looked worriedly at me. He looked into my eyes, and I saw that he had the warmest, brown-black eyes I had ever seen. They looked like the color of dark chocolate, and I instantly loved the color. When I realized he was holding my hand, I blushed and looked down at the white sheets.

He realized that I was uncomfortable and let go immediately, casting his eyes downward as well.

I sat up slowly, looking at his features. His cheekbones were prominent, even with his skin you could tell. His eyes were large, and held a certain innocence, but his face hinted at wild, but not enough to scare. Just enough to give you a background check.

"Why were you holding my hand?" I asked, trying to meet his gaze.

"I was hoping you were alright, and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt," he said, his deep voice almost as mesmerizing as his eyes. I noticed what he was wearing then, and it fit him snuggly. It was a pair of deep blue jeans, with a black coat, and a dark blue shirt peeping from underneath the jacket. I couldn't help but think it fit him nicely.

"How are you feeling?" he suddenly asked me, his eyes filled with concern.

"A little tired, to be honest. It's been a lot to take in," I said, meaning every word. The heaviness had left, but I was still overwhelmed. Since I had fainted, I figured Bella had more to tell me.

"What's your name?" I asked him, curious.

"My name is Nahuel," he said. Nahuel. It was a strange name; not one you came across often.

"My name is Angela," I said, sticking out my hand. He took it, and I felt a strange shock in me, but it wasn't big. I shook it off as one of the machines vibrating or something. I had had enough for one day. I didn't need to feel inner shocks now.

I heard a door open quietly, and I saw Bella poke her head inside.

"Angela? I was wondering if you'd like me to continue," she said, her voice almost a whisper. I dropped my hand almost slowly from Nahuel's and nodded, sitting back. I knew this would take a while.

Bella walked in, along with the rest of her family. It should have bothered me that they were all coming with her, but it didn't. I felt comforted, in a way. I saw Nahuel about to get up, but I took his hand, motioning for him to sit with me. I didn't know why, but when he sat with me, I felt comforted. I tried to ignore the stares as everyone saw what I did, but I couldn't, and blushed almost as red as Bella had when she was human.

Nahuel sat down again, and he looked sort of relieved. I figured I did too.

"Alright, well, I'll start where I left off," began Bella, looking more at ease then before.

"Angela, before I ask you something, I'm going to tell you about the mechanics of a vampire. A vampire is beautiful, has super strength, speed, and does not age. It's basically like being frozen, with a few twists. A vampire glows or sparkles in the sunlight, and some have a special ability that they took with them from their human years. We have enhanced abilities, such as sight, hearing, and smell. Also, vampires do not sleep, at all. The way that a vampire can change is that a vampire produces a venom instead of the usual fluids. So, when a vampire bites a human, they are injected with that venom, and that venom changes the human into a vampire as well," she said, stopping to give me time to take it in.

Almost in demonstration, I saw Emmett take a paper clip, and crushed it to dust. After Bella gave him a look that said _stop_, she continued.

"The transformation that turns a person into vampire isn't painless, Angela. It is very, very painful. And that's putting it lightly. It lasts for about three days at the most, and you feel as if you are on fire. At least, that's what I've felt, and what I've been told," she said, giving me a very serious look. While she was talking I was listening, and studying her face as well. Her eye color had changed to a light amber shade, and her skin was a lot paler then it was. As pale as everyone else in the room, save for Nahuel. Her dark hair looked so soft and luscious compared to mine. Then again, she had turned beautiful because of the… change from human to… vampire. Gosh, even in my head I had trouble saying the word. I listened again when I realized she was about to ask me the question.

"Angela, what I'm getting at is, since you won't be… alive much longer, I wanted to ask you if… you would like to become a vampire," she said, burning her eyes into mine.

I didn't say anything, and Bella took that as a bad sign.

"I know it's a lot to give up. You give up having children, and having a normal life, and breathing, and so much. You gain some things too, like the chance to live forever, indestructibility, and a new sense of the world, but I know this isn't something for me to decide," she continued in a rush, trying to comfort me. She put her hand on mine, but I flinched. She immediately shook her hand away from mine, thinking I had wanted to get rid of her. That was the opposite from what I wanted. I wanted someone to tell me that everything was going to be alright, and that this was just a nightmare. Another thought came to me.

"How long do I have to live?" I asked Bella, my eyes wide.

"About a week. Do you want some time to think about it, or did you already make up your mind?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"I'm going to need some time. Can I tell you my decision in a couple of days or something?" I asked her, trying to sound normal. This situation was far from normal, but I didn't want to scare her.

"Of course. You can have a week, but no more then that. Carlisle even said that you may be able to go outside for an hour at the most tomorrow," she replied. She glanced at the clock, which said it was two in the morning, and turned to me again.

"You should sleep now Angela. It's been a long day for you, and I know you must be tired. We'll leave you alone so you can sleep," she said as she walked out the door, everyone following her. The only people left were Carlisle and Nahuel, who was still sitting next to me.

I closed my eyes, trying to think clearly and not scream like an insane woman, although I felt that way now.

One week to live life to the fullest. To feel warm and tired, and to feel things as a human. Why was it so little time? What had I done wrong to deserve this kind of pain, physically and emotionally?

I leaned my head back against the pillow, and I heard Carlisle mutter a few things, but it was too low for me to hear. Must me a… vampire thing. Ugh. I was getting sick of this feeling of being rushed and knowing so much in one day. When would this end? Then I remembered the choice I had to make, and settled into thinking about that.

I thought about what Bella had said that a vampire could do. Super strength, speed, and invincibility almost. The only thing I didn't like was the blood. And the fact that I was going to lose my life and enter another.

As I closed my eyes and thought more, I remembered Nahuel, and looked at him with curious eyes. He was giving me a comforting look, trying to make me feel better I was guessing.

"Thank you for being here," I said, patting his arm. It was cold, regardless of his dark skin.

"You're welcome," he said quietly, almost flinching at my warm touch. Again I felt the electricity, but did my best to ignore it.

"I want to talk to you, but I'm so tired," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Then sleep," he said softly. He began to hum a melody. It sounded like a chant, but nicer, more soothing. Before I knew it, I had closed my eyes and was having a dreamless sleep.


	8. Stories

BPOV

"Reneesme, be careful climbing the tree," I called to her while she and Jacob climbed a tall fir tree in the forest. Edward and I had left Angela in peace, and went to go pick up Reneesme from Charlie and Sue's. Charlie had all but ripped my throat out as I took Reneesme back with us. He really adored her.

Now Jacob, Edward, Reneesme and I were taking a walk in the forest close to our cabin. Well, Edward and I were walking at a human pace while Reneesme and Jacob were climbing and jumping from tree to tree. It was kind of funny to watch them not brake a tree, but I was still fearful of one of them falling and crushing a bone or two.

While they continued with their race, Edward and I were discussing Angela.

"What do you think Angela will choose?" I asked Edward. I had tried to scrutinize her actions in hopes of getting a good guess, but her face had shown no obvious reaction to a choice.

"I don't know," replied Edward, playing with the fingers on my hands as we spoke.

I didn't know a reason for Angela to stay alive, but I didn't know a reason for her to change either. She had everything and also nothing, to be blunt. Her family was dead, and she was alone, stuck in the small town of Forks. If she died, she couldn't have a family nor have kids, either way. Well, she could join our family, but I didn't know if she wanted that much from us.

As I continued to have these thoughts, Edward and I continued to walk as I subconsciously knew that his thoughts were mirroring mine.

* * *

APOV

I woke up, lifting one eye and then the other. I shifted my hand, trying to find another, and relaxed when I felt his hand enter my own. I sat up then, my long brown hair shifting to moving behind my back. I noticed that Nahuel was watching every subtle movement that I made, but he didn't say anything, so I didn't either.

I felt my stomach growl in protest of not having eaten anything, but before I could say anything Nahuel had a warm turkey sandwich in front me. I flinched, then remembered the super speed thing, and took it from him, mumbling a thank you.

The sandwich felt good the moment it touched my lips, warming my stomach and my throat. I took at least six bites before Nahuel spoke.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

When I didn't respond, he continued quickly.

"I mean, I know a little of why you're here, but I want to hear it from you," he said quickly, but not so fast that I couldn't understand him.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. It was going to take a while.

"It's not a short story," I said, trying to relax.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said quietly, looking down.

"No, it's okay, I want to tell you. I'll start when I first met Bella. But when I'm done, you have to tell me why you're here with the Cullen's," I said, smiling. He smiled too, and nodded, showing me that he wanted me to continue, and that he would tell me.

"Well, when Bella first moved here, I thought she was pretty, and so did everyone else. I guess after Bella met Edward, they fell in love, and they married. I was okay with it, but, inside, I felt kind of invisible. I mean, mostly everyone was known for something by someone. Bella was known for being with Edward, and the Cullen's, well, they were basically perfect, I guess. But, I wasn't really noted for anything, just for listening to other people's problems," I said. When I looked at his face, I expected boredom, but he just looked at me intently, and motioned for me to continue with his free hand.

"After the wedding, I found a good job as a clerk in a department store close to Forks. My parents didn't want me to leave, so I stayed, being the good girl I naturally am," I continued, looking at his warm eyes. I felt my cheeks grow warm, so I continued.

"It was two years ago, after graduation, that I found out that my parent's car had been hit by a speeding driver. Everything was left in my name, so I had a place to live and a good amount for their will, but, I felt so depressed. I had spent all of my life here with them, and they were suddenly taken from me," I choked off, not wanting to say more. I felt myself put my head onto Nahuel's shoulder, and buried my face into his neck, where I cried until my eyes hurt. All the while he stroked soothing circles across my upper back, and held my hand for what seemed like hours. When I glanced at the clock, it had only been about thirty minutes.

When my eyes felt sore, I looked at him, and continued as if I had never broken down.

"Anyway, umm, after that, I continued to work in the store, and then a fire broke out. I was upstairs filing some stuff away, and putting tags on the new stock when it felt warm to me. I walked to the door and put my hand on it, and it was hot. I backed away immediately and tried to find an opening, trying to avoid the heat. There were no windows in that part of the building, so I was trapped. I remember that as I was running I had tripped over a loose board, and I broke one leg when I crashed over a chair. I broke the other one when a book case fell on it. I crawled away as far as my body would let me, into the farthest corner of the room I was in. I closed my eyes for a minute, and then I felt air, as if I was in front of a fan set on high. When I looked up, Bella was carrying me, although I didn't know that at the moment. I drifted in and out of sleep, and heard voices. Next thing I knew, I was on this bed, and Dr. Cullen was over me," I said as I closed my eyes, trying not to cry again. As I took in deep breaths, Nahuel carefully moved my legs with a light touch, sitting on my bedside. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me with a sad look. I tried to give a small smile, and then gave him a wave as if to say, "your turn now."

He knew that wave, and settled closer to me. Then he began.

"I was born long before you were. About one hundred and fifty years ago, or close to that. My mother had fallen in love with vampire, my father, but the thing was that my mother was a human. She was part of a tribe, and the vampire was a nomad. They had met, fallen in love, and after they made love for the first time, he left my mother. My mother's sister cared for my mother while I was in the womb, and my mother loved me even though I broke many of her bones. You see, a half-vampire, half-human child has both characteristics. They grow twice the size of a normal baby, and are very strong. Strong enough that I caused my mother her death when she had me," he said softly, looking really sad. I squeezed his hand, although I knew I'd need a lot more strength to be able to actually squeeze it. He gave me a sad smile, and continued.

"After I was delivered by my mother's sister, she cared for me, raised me as her own. Even though I had killed her sister and bit her when I was born, even though I needed blood to survive, and caused her so much trouble, she loved me and took care of me. For the longest time, I felt like a monster because I had taken my mother's life. I felt that I should have been burned or killed, but I lived anyway, not for a reason, just because I felt that I should, for my mother," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't mind in the least.

"When I met my father, I found that he was making a new race of half and half breeds, but I let him be. The Volturri eventually got to him, and he stopped. When I met Edward, Bella, and their child, I felt as if maybe I wasn't a monster, that I belonged in this world other then for my mother," he said. Then he remembered that I didn't know about Bella's child.

I started breathing a bit quicker, trying to think properly. So Bella had gotten pregnant with Edward before she was turned? I was going to need a lot of time to comprehend this. More then a week.

I was beginning to think about the whole time limit thing, when I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle looked in, and almost smiled. I was practically leaning into Nahuel. I quickly let go in embarrassment, and ducked my head.

"Angela, I was wondering if you'd like me to wheel you outside. It's a pretty day, and I thought you'd like to enjoy it," he said, gesturing to the window.

"Yeah, sure," I said, smiling. Once I looked out the window, it did look like a good day. The sun was out for once, with only a few dark clouds. I would need it.

Carlisle took me carefully into a wheel chair, and when I was ready, Nahuel wheeled me outside.

For once, I felt warm.


	9. Choices

APOV

The sun felt beautiful on my skin. That was the only way I could put it as Nahuel wheeled me outside, both my legs in the uncomfortable cast that Dr. Cullen (although he insisted that I call him Carlisle) put on me. I smelled roses and hibiscus as I was wheeled close to the walk-around porch. It felt as if my mind had been cleared of every worry that I ever had, and I relaxed, leaving all the vampire business inside the house.

When I had been wheeled close enough that I could see the beauty, but not so far that I would go rolling off a cliff (although I was sure that someone was fast enough to take me back), I stared off into the distance for awhile. I was aware of Carlisle leaving me alone, and then I was aware of Nahuel's steady breathing next to me. I closed my eyes for a second, just letting the earth surround me.

After fifteen minutes of my simple breathing, I began to remind myself that I had very little time to decide whether I wanted to join the world of immortals or leave everything behind. I opened my eyes, and examined the leaves rustling with the quite breeze, and the beautiful flowers that had been planted here.

When Nahuel noticed my goggling at the flowers, he spoke to me.

"Bella planted those," he said, looking too.

"They're beautiful. I never knew Bella had a talent for gardening," I said.

"When we're human, we don't. Once we change, our senses are sharpened, and we realize more of the earth. You appreciate how lucky you are to live, but we grow talents within ourselves that we never thought possible. It comes with the responsibility of becoming a vampire. I never told anyone this, but, secretly, I think that everyone who became a vampire became one for a reason, whether to do well or evil. The good bring hope to the other and the evil show others that lessons should be learned, and warnings heeded. I don't know what everyone else's may be, but that I mine," he aid quietly at the end, aware that he had told someone who had only know him for a day a secret; me.

When I blinked my eyes, I realized that I had let tears fall from my eyes. In embarrassment, I tried to wipe them away. Suddenly, I felt something cold on my cheek for a second before it was gone. When I looked at Nahuel, his hands were on his lap, but he was looking intently at me. When I touched my face, all of the tears were gone. He had wiped them off so quickly that I only had time to touch the cold.

In more embarrassment, I looked forward again, trying to concentrate on the calming sounds coming from the river. I couldn't hold it off, though, and I realized that I had liked how his cold skin touched my own.

Thirty more minutes passed, when I heard Bella, Edward, and two other voices coming towards us. I craned my neck to see them, and they came around the corner. I gasped in shock as I realized that they were sparkling like diamonds! They seemed to glow like angels to my human eyes, and I bit my lower lip in wonder. They looked like gods, and I felt small and pathetic just looking at them. After the initial shock was gone, I noticed the tall, muscular, dark-skinned man walking with them. I knew no prize fighter would last long fighting that one. Then I noticed the other, shining little girl. She was every bit as lovely-looking as Bella and Edward, and I realized that she must be their child. She certainly looked it. She had Bella's old eye color, and Edward's bronze-colored hair, although the ringlets looked slightly like Charlie's hair. Her smile was almost as bright as the sun, and she looked happy. She was holding the dark-skinned man's hand, and on her other side she was holding Bella's hand.

"Hello Angela. How are you feeling," called Edward to me, smiling a friendly smile.

"Fine, thank you. Carlisle took me out to enjoy the weather, and Nahuel joined me," I said, trying not to sound shocked.

"Angela, there are some very special people I'd like you to meet," said Bella as they all arrived next to me on the porch.

"Angela, this is Edward's and my daughter, Reneesme. You know that she is a half-breed like Nahuel, because she was conceived when I was still human. Reneesme, say hello," she said, the little girl looking shy.

"Hello," she said softly, her voice like an angels. Kind of like her parents.

I heard Bella mumble something to Reneesme about another "special friend", but before I could ask, she was gesturing to the dark man.

"Angela, this Jacob Black, a very close friend of mine. Jake, this is Angela, one of my best friends from High School," she said, gesturing to the dark-skinned man. When I looked closer, he was beautiful too, and I wondered if he was a half breed like Nahuel.

"No, he isn't a half-breed. He just naturally looks like that," answered Edward to my mental question. Before I could ask, he replied again.

"You see, when Bella said that we had enhanced abilities, she forgot to mention how some vampire's grow a sort of sixth sense. Mine is the power to read minds, Alice's is to see the future once it has its mind mad up, whatever it may be, and Jasper's is to feel and manipulate the emotions of others around him. Other's have different ones. Usually, if you have a sixth sense, it came from when you were human. For Bella, no one can do anything to her, good or bad, mentally. For our daughter, she can show you mentally what she wants by touching you. That's why I seem to read your mind and answer your questions before you speak," he explained. In a way, I wasn't as shocked as I would have been yesterday. I knew now not to expect anything with this family.

"Nice to meet you Angela," said Jacob, reaching his hand towards mine. When I touched it, it felt so warm that I gasped and let go. Jacob didn't seem offended, he just laughed.

"Well, I would tell you why I'm so warm, but I get the feeling you've had enough for one day," Jacob said. I smiled slightly and nodded, relieved that I didn't have to know now. Well, at least I didn't want to. One thing at a time was enough for me.

After a short conversation with Jacob, and Reneesme "showing" me what had happened in her life, they left, leaving me at peace with Nahuel and nature again.

"Reneesme is quiet the charmer, isn't she?" Nahuel said, looking at the same tree that I was looking at.

"Yeah, she is. I was shocked when she showed me her gift," I replied, relaxing more now that it was just the two of us… Wait, since when did I consider Nahuel and I "the two of us"? I had only known him for all of two days. And since when had I felt so warm and comfortable around him? I wasn't the type of person who trusted so easily, but I could have a conversation with him, and it felt so right. Why?

"I know it's rude to ask, but, I was wondering, have you made your decision?" he asked, his tone implying that he was uncomfortable asking.

I didn't say anything, and he knew that I hadn't made my decision yet. He didn't say anything for awhile, and that was good. I needed to think.

I was risking a lot by choosing to become a vampire. Either way, though, I was going, to die. The smoke would cut off my respitory system, and I would die, sooner or later. I could never have kids, or grow up to have the kids that my parents had wanted for me to have. If I died, then that would be the end of everything. If I was changed, then that would be the end of everything, but also the beginning of something, no matter how it would later affect me. There was also the thought of the new things that I would get to have. I would get the icing from the cake, but would the cake be spice, or vanilla? Wonderful, or terrible from the start?

Ever since I had found out that all things must end, I had been terrified of the rule. I didn't like the idea of living in a box underground forever, being motionless. When I was younger, I would always twist and turn, afraid that if I stayed still for even a second, I would be dead. Of course now I knew that it wasn't that simple, but I was still afraid. Then again, what would I do for the rest of eternity? What was there to do when you had all of time waiting for you?

I then realized what I was missing from my thoughts, the piece I had also agonized over. The piece that would make my decision complete.

Before I could think another thought, I found myself clutching my hand to my chest in a useless attempt to rip my heart out. It felt as if my heart were giving up on me, and I could feel my heartbeats slowing down, as if they were too tired to produce any more. My breath came in shallow gasps as I tried to breath in more air to replace the one that I was losing. My head bent forward, and I was vaguely aware of Nahuel cradling me against his chest, running upstairs and calling for Carlisle. I felt small and weightless in his arms as he ran upstairs, still calling names. When I felt wet drops of warm water on my face like raindrops, I realized that he was crying.

The pain suddenly hit me harder, causing me to cry out in pain. My chest felt weaker, as if I had just run a marathon without any water at all. I yelled in frustration, willing the pain to leave me alone. I felt my own tears running across my cheeks, mixing with Nahuel's. Finally, after what seemed hours, I heard Carlisle's voice, and his arms setting me on the bed in the white room. I felt several hands trying to get me into a comfortable position, and then I heard Bella's voice.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, Angela's dying," I heard Edward say, his face a mask of horror. I felt my own face mirror his as I reflexively ran upstairs and opened the door. I saw Nahuel leaning over Angela, his face filled with tears. I saw Carlisle grabbing different needles and things, even though we all knew that Angela was going to die one way or another.

I was next to her in the eighth of a second, reaching for her face. I pressed my cool hand to her cheek, but she didn't flinch this time. She felt so warm to me, almost as warm as Jacob. I found myself saying the words I knew I should have been asking days later.

"Angela, you know you're going to die! Please, Angela, what is it that you want?" I urged, knowing I would have been crying too, if not for me being inhuman. I could feel the silent stares of the rest of my family, and knew that they would have been crying as well.

In a voice so small that I almost missed it, even for my stronger ears, I heard her whisper the choice she had agonized over for all of two days.

"Vampire," she whispered as her eyes closed, her heartbeat lost.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the big chapter. I was willing to ask if I should continue, because I figured you guys already know how the story ends, so, leave me a comment if I should continue it. **


	10. Meanwhile

**A/N: These events are occuring at the time that Angela's heart gives out, or close to it. This is sort of like a filler chapter, so, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View

I prepared myself for the rush of the hunt. I had a great mountain lion in my sights; it's warm, red blood coursing through its veins. I was crouched into a spring, ready to attack, and Emmett was next to me, in the same position, ready to attack the same lion. We had turned it into a game, he and I. We would settle our sights on one, and playfully fight each other to see who could catch it first. Winner took all.

The beast then spotted us, his eyes narrowing in anger; he crouched too, ready to hunt us. This was going to be fun.

I sprang forward, and Emmett only a millisecond behind me. I had my jaws around his throat first, and sank my teeth into his warm, soft throat. Since I had won, Emmett broke the lion's neck first so that I wouldn't get myself ruined. Always a gentleman, he was.

While I drank hungrily from the lion, I felt my cell phone vibrate. I waited for a minute before answering it; my voice soft because I had just drank.

"Esme," I said.

"Rosalie, Angela's heart collapsed. We need everyone here," she said, the worry clear in he voice.

She hadn't finished before I replied to her.

"We'll be there," I said, my voice even gentler then usual. I hadn't known Angela as much as my other siblings, but I could tell right away that she was a kind girl, although she did seem invisible to others at times.

I waited for Emmett to finish his drink before we ran towards our home, the fear growing as fast as our footsteps. Was Angela going to make it?

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"Reneesme, please, be careful," I warned her as she climbed up yet another tree with Jacob. Ever since the Volturri incedent, things had gone great for Jacob and my daughter. Secretly, I was sort of happy that I knew they would end up together. It save me the trouble of having to worry about her finding another boy outside of our secret.

_Its okay, Edward, you know Nessie would never fall, _I heard Jacob think as he climbed with her. I shook my head in a joking gesture. Bella saw me and put her arma round my waist. I kissed the top of her head, and she nuzzled my neck. I heard the thoughts of Angela and Nahuel, and I realized something about the two. Before I could think more of it, though, I hear Angela's heart fail, and begin to slow down.

"Bella, Angela's dying," I said, and I knew right away that she was going to run upstairs. I saw her face turn from serene to horror as she ran from my arms to the white room upstairs. I knew I could trust Jacob, so I ran after her.

When I arrived upstairs, I saw every one of my siblings, and my mother, looking from Angela to Bella. Esme ahd begun to cry, and so had Bella and Nahuel.

"Angela, you know you're going to die! Please, Angela, what is it that you want?" I hear Bella ask Angela, her true human freind, the one who had kept her remembering of the human world around her.

"Vampire," I heard Angela whisper before her heart gave out. I heard another voice crying, and I realized it was me.

* * *

Alice's Point of View

"Jasper, please, just one more blouse," I crooned, trying to sneak a blue and white blouse into the enormous pile that he was holding. We had gone shopping in Port Angeles, and I had longed to by some new clothes. We had enough time for now. I had heard that Angela was going to be okay for a week, and I was sort of tired of the moping, so I had convinced Jasper to come with me to go shopping. He wanted to; I knew he did, so he came with me. Now, here I was trying to convince him to let me purchase the beautiful blouse. I knew he's say yes eventually.

"Alright, but this is the last thing we're getting," he said, smiling a weary smile.

"Thanks jazz! I love you," I said, kissing him full on the lips. When I pulled back, I saw his lips curve into my favorite smile, and I loved him all the more. I was about to kiss him again, when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled back, knowing who it was.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Angela's heart gave out, we need everyone here," she said.

"We'll be there soon," I said, hanging up. Jasper had heard every word and was putting back all of the clothes. I didn't mind this time; Angela was a friend in need and I intended to be there for her.

When he finished putting every thing away, he gave me a small peck on the lips, knowing I was worried. I gave him a small smile as I pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed past the other cars towards our home.

* * *

Esme's Point of View

I breathed in the beautiful scent of my rose garden, tending to the white ones. They were my favorite, because they seemed so pure. They reminded me of the human life I had before I had fell in love with Carlisle, even the child I had lost. Although, I couldn't compete much with Bella. Ever since she had become a vampire, she had fallen in love with gardening. We had discovered a vacant space close to our home, so she and Reneesme kept the space to grow other flowers.

I was about to clip a rose when I heard a scream, which sounded a lot like Angela. Before I knew it, I heard Carlisle calling me from the white room.

"Esme, Angela's in trouble. Please call everyone else," said Carlisle quickly, fast enough for a human hear to not hear any of it.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Rosalie first, since I knew she was closer.

"Rosalie, Angela's heart collapsed, we need everyone here," I said quickly. I hadn't finished before she replied.

"We'll be there," she said, and hung up. I knew she wouldn't take more then a few minutes at the most, so I dialed Alice next.

She answered on the first ring.

"Esme, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Angela's heart gave out, we need everyone here," I said, knowing she'd be here almost as quick as Rosalie and Emmett.

"We'll be there soon" she said, hanging up. I loved my children just as much as any mother, maybe more, and I was worried about Angela too. I felt as if she were a child to me too, because she reminded me so much of Bella. They were both so shy and insecure, but they were both different too.

When I arrived up the stairs, I looked inside and saw Nahuel carrying Angela to the bed. When I looked at his eyes, I realized that he was crying. Nahuel gently laid her down on the bed, and Carlisle began to grab and put things back on the tables. This wasn't normally like him. He was usually so put together. I felt the rest of my children next to me then watching Angela, worried. Then I noticed Bella sitting by Angela, crying like a vampire. I realized that I was crying too.

"Angela, you know you're going to die! Please, Angela, what is it that you want?" she said, her hands on Angela's face.

"Vampire," I heard her faintly whisper. Then I heard her heartbeat fail, and I feared it was over.


	11. Torture for Three

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of pointless, but at least you get different perspectives. Thanks for not kicking me behind for the lack of updates due to my pathetic excuses. Now, on to the show!**

* * *

BPOV

Angela's heartbeat was gone for the fourth of a second before Nahuel pressed his lips to Angela's throat, and gave her his venom. I could hear the light rushing sound as his venom was making its way through her blood, and running towards her heart. I almost had to smile. I was all prepared to call Carlisle or Edward to inject her, when Nahuel had beaten every person in the room, and surprised every one too.

I knew from Jasper's expression and Edward's that this was more then just a friendly reason why Nahuel was injecting her himself. Everyone else knew the obvious about him now: Nahuel was in love with Angela. I could see it in the way he looked at her. It was similar to the look that Edward gave me, or the look Jacob gave to Reneesme. I wasn't angry; it was just a little shocking. I had never imagined Angela and Nahuel together, so I wasn't even sure if Angela would like him or not.

I glanced at him, and saw that he was injecting more venom. He really wanted her to live.

I held my breath, waiting for her heart to either start again, or be silenced forever. After one agonizing minute, I heard a small ga-lump, and her heart began to pump again, only this time it sounded like Reneesme's heart. My mouth grew venomous at the feel of the blood pumping in her veins. Jasper sensed my discomfort and warned Edward. Gently, Edward pulled my arm until we were both outside of her room, her eyes closed.

We were a good twenty feet away from the house with Jasper following us because he was uncomfortable as well, when I heard the first agonizing scream. I closed my eyes and began to run, my brother and husband behind me, their eyes closed as well.

* * *

JPOV

I had never seen a more agonized look, save the time that Edward was staring at Bella during her pregnancy. This would be number two in the most agonized looks. And feelings. Nahuel's feelings toward Angela were almost as strong as the ones I've felt in the past two years. Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jacob and Reneesme, and the feelings between Alice and I. The emotions that I was getting from me startle me so much that it didn't occur to me to change his.

I was surprised when I saw Nahuel inject his venom into Angela. When I had met her years ago, she was a nice girl, just a little too quiet. Her emotions were always relatively calm, and easygoing. Nahuel's emotions were also calm, but in a different way. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but they had a certain edge to it, as if he just took everything in, but never changed what he didn't like.

Now, as I watched him watch her, as I felt the emotions of love and pain come from him, I knew he was desperately in love with her. It was clear from the look on Edward's face that he showed the same point of view as me.

Suddenly, a new feeling came from Bella. It was discomfort, agony, and a hunger. I knew what that meant. I realized why, and my mouth began to fill with the venom-saliva too. Before I could lose control, I motioned to Edward to take her outside, and that I would follow.

We were twenty feet from the house with me following them, when I heard the most agonizing scream of pain. I looked to Bella, but she was already running. I followed them with my eyes closed, not wanting to imagine the torture that both girls were going through.

* * *

APOV

Why was the room on fire? What was I doing back in the fire at the department store? Hadn't Bella saved me, or had that been a dream? Why was the fire taking me? What I done? Had Bella tricked me, and was now hurting me? No, she would never do that! Then why was I on fire!? The thoughts raced through my mind as I felt an outrageous fire burning inside of me. It felt as if I were being burned alive, having open surgery without anesthetic, and having my bones broken by the super-strong vampires at the same time.

When was this pain going to end, and when did it being? I knew my heart had failed for a while, but why was I still feeling pain? More importantly, why hadn't anyone realized that I was on _fire_?

I was about to ask what was going on when another wave of pain hit me, and I had no choice but to scream out in pain.

This torture was so unbearable, and I screamed again. Once I screamed, I couldn't stop. I was hoping that it would ease the pain a little, but it did nothing to help. It was if I had never screamed in the first place.

I began to twist and move on the bed, and I clawed at my arms, trying to reduce the pain. I didn't feel any blood, but I felt sharp pains in my arms. I was about to rip off my clothes to try to reduce the fire, when I felt strong arms holding me down. My arms felt heavy, and then my legs felt heavy. My head felt heavy too, but the pain didn't reduce. It was as if I couldn't move. I screamed again, only this time, I heard myself yell, "Please, kill me now! I'll do anything, just please kill me now!"

I heard the agony in my voice, and grew more frightened. I didn't really want to die, but this pain was too much. I felt another wave of fire pierce my body and I screamed in torture again.

It felt so long, and I kept my eyes open the whole time. I would have slept, but the pain was still drowning me in a fire of endless torture. I kept my eyes closed for a while, though the pain was erasing my sense of time. It was taking away all good thoughts I had had, so that the only thoughts I had were, oww, oww, oww, oww, OWW!!!

I tried to twist my head, but it was too heavy, but they felt as if they were being clawed out by an eagle or some sharp object. My hair felt as if it was being pulled at the roots by a gorilla, and I screamed as my imaginary gorilla pulled harder. Suddenly, someone was cutting my legs off, and I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. I wondered how many screams it would take before my voice gave away completely.

I felt another set of knives cutting my arms into little pieces, then my torso, and then my feet were cut off as well. I continued to scream and try to move, but the heaviness was too much. Then, I heard a voice.

"Angela, it will end soon. Please, if you can here me, Carlisle said that it will pass. I'm so sorry for the pain," I heard. I recognized it as Bella. She was trying to comfort me. I wanted to respond, but someone had cut my stomach in half, and I screamed again, a little louder.

As I was being cut to pieces, I didn't feel the large, brown hand covering my small, flaming one.


	12. Awake

**A/N: OMG!!! I am soooo sorry! I made a terrible mistake! **

**in the end, it's supposed to say "angela, you have the power to become invisbible." I am sooo sorry, i made a mistake. please, if you read this again, please, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, do you really think that Angela will be alright? I mean, it's been three days already, and she's still screaming," I asked him, my eyes wide with fear. I didn't want her to suffer like this. Mine had been considerably short, while hers was going at a four-day period. Just two more hours and it would officially be four days since Nahuel had injected her. I couldn't stand it.

"Bella, I'm sure she'll be alright. Maybe she's just a special case," he said, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him then, and leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his hands around my small waist, and I locked my hands around his neck. As time passed, our kisses deepened, and we hadn't let go of each other for about five minutes straight. I heard a cough behind me, and I turned around.

"Geez, guy's get a room," said Jacob, holding on to Reneesme. He had an amused expression on his face, while Reneesme looked horrified at seeing her parents making out.

"Sorry Jake," I said, untangling myself from Edward's body. I held on to one of his hands while Jacob set Reneesme down from his back, and I held her hand. She smiled at me, her face all dimples, and she touched my cheek, showing me how she had painted a portrait of Jacob. It was really good, and that was an understatement. After another minute, she let go, and Jacob patted her back.

"Ready for another race Nessie?" he asked her. He began to run towards the mountains, and Reneesme let go of me and ran after him, yelling "No fair Jake! You cheated!" She was a white blur as she ran at almost the speed of light.

"So much for moments," said Edward, kissing my cheek.

"Come on, let's go home. I want to know how Angela's doing," I said, kissing his temple.

We continued to walk at a human pace towards the Cullen home, just enjoying the scenery. Not that I didn't know ever part of it, but it was still nice. My thoughts turned to worry again, though, and I wondered how much longer it would be until Angela would be like us.

After a half an hour, we arrived at the front door, and I was about to open it, when it burst open, with Alice holding it open. I barely noticed that she had almost ripped it off.

"Bella, its Angela," she said, her tone anxious.

"What is it Alice? Is she alright?" I asked, anxious to get past her to see my once-human friend.

"She's awake!" she yelled, her eyes wider.

That was all it took for the three of us to run up to her bedroom, noticing that the only heart-beats that we heard were of Reneesme and Jacob.

APOV

The fire continued to burn, but not as much as it had a few days ago. I knew it was days; Bella constantly came to tell me the time.

I felt my hands and feet on fire, but that was all. Still, I didn't want to speak. I was afraid that fire would come back to haunt me. Also, I had a headache estimating at around 10.0 on a scale, and the scale went to 5. The last thing that really scared me was my heart. It was beating as quick as a hummingbird; maybe more. I still felt a cool hand on my own, and I always knew that it belonged to Nahuel. I also felt when he laid down next to me, although I knew he had no sexual meaning to it; he was just trying to comfort me. I remembered when a wave of pain had shot me down at one point, and I screamed bloody murder again. I had felt his hand tighten around mine, and I knew that I was safe.

I began counting the seconds I heard from the clock. I realized that as the fire burned, my senses sharpened as well, just as Bella had said. I could hear the clock ticking, and the breaths that Nahuel took. I had counted sixty-thousand a day ago, but I had lost track. As I expanded my senses, I could smell a large pepperoni pizza, and I could hear a thud from downstairs.

As I thought about the time, my eyes still closed, my heart suddenly began to race. It was going a lot faster then it had a moment ago. I gasped in shock, and I felt Nahuel shift around me. My heart continued to beat faster and faster, until it felt as if it were going to break free from my chest and run out the door. I began to hyperventilate, and my back arched a bit, mostly afraid that my heart would leave me. I gasped louder and louder, my heart increasing in rhythm as well. Why was it going so fast? Was someone going to rip it out from me? I heard a door open, and voice say "It's almost over."

My breath became even more rugged as I tried to think about what was happening. This endless torture was almost over? I then realized that the pain had gone from my fingers and toes completely, as if the pain had never touched me in the first place. I was about to scream for help, when suddenly, when all things seemed as a loss. My heart stopped altogether, and I opened my eyes, wide with wonder and fear.

The first thing that I saw was the beautiful face of Nahuel, his eyes worried. How I never noticed how deep his eyes were! They were like to pools of never-ending brown, lovely to look at. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's beautiful face look at mine for a fraction of a second before she was gone.

I sat up immediately, almost too quickly, though the sudden movement should have caused my head a major headache. I realized something then; I was officially a vampire now! My eyes widened when I caught sight of how beautiful everything was around me. So many colors to look at, and so many smells and things to listen to. I caught the scent of a leftover can of soda, and I sniffed once. There was certainly no soda in this room, but I caught a strange dog-scent from it. A dog had drunken soda?

Then I remembered who was holding my hand, and I looked up at him. His eyes were still filled with worry, and I longed to tell him that it was alright. Suddenly, I saw Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing at the doorway. They looked at me as if I were something dangerous. I wanted to tell them that it was alright, that I would never hurt anyone.

In reassurance, I smiled at them, trying to ease their tension. I saw Edward's eyes go wide, along with Alice's, and Nahuel's.

"Where did Angela go?" asked Edward, staring at me.

What do you mean, I thought mentally. I'm right here.

"What do you mean Edward, I still see her," said Bella, giving me a comforting smile. I smiled back,

"Bella, I'm serious, Angela's disappeared," he urged. He pulled Bella to where I was sitting up, and pointed to the exact spot where I was.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" Bella asked him, her eyes concerned.

"Edward, I'm right here," I said, giving him a strange look. Suddenly, Edward gasped, and so did Bella and Nahuel.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"Angela, I think you have a gift," whispered Bella, her beautiful eyes wide.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice an octave higher. It was then that I realized that my voice sounded like bells. It was a tinkling sound, and it sounded like Bella's, only different.

"Angela, you have the power to become invisible," murmured Nahuel, his eyes never leaving mine.


	13. The Hunt

BPOV

"What are you saying Nahuel?" I asked him. I was a little worried. Then, as I thought more of it, it made a little sense. I could see her, but Edward and Nahuel could not. I was immune to mental abilities and illusions, so Angela's invisibility was purely a mental illusion.

"I think I can explain," said Carlisle, coming into the room. His eyes were bright with excitement as I was sure he had heard our entire conversation.

"Angela, remember when Bella said that some vampires get an extra ability? Well, apparently, it seems that yours is to become invisible by sight, smell, touch, and mind. Edward could not read your mind, or smell you, or hear you. Neither could anyone else in this room. Suddenly, you appeared again, and everyone could smell you, see you, etcetera. I'm assuming that's it's a mental illusion, because Bella could still see you, and her extra ability is that she is immune to all mental illusions. So, in short, you can become invisible," said Carlisle, his eyes expectant.

I looked at Angela's crimson eyes, and she looked a little overwhelmed.

"That's…fitting. A lot of the time I did feel invisible to my friends, as if no one really knew who I was," she said quietly, her eyes on me.

"Oh, Angela you could have told me that you felt that way! I would have tried to help," I said quickly, wanting to comfort her, I moved to put my arms around her, but she flinched at my touch, and then took in a deep breath.

"Bella, I don't want to scare you, but I am suddenly very, very thirsty," she said, her voice cold. Her red eyes suddenly seemed a little darker, and I knew what was coming next. Quickly, I jumped on her before she could move, and Nahuel, Edward, and Carlisle helped me to hold her down.

"I smell it! It's downstairs! I can hear its heart!" she yelled her eyes crazed; her voice shrill.

"It'll be okay Angela. We'll go get you something to drink in a little bit," I promised. I knew she was still strong, but I was still a half-newborn, so I was strong too. Strong enough to hold her down.

"But I want some NOW!" she yelled. I heard something crack, and when I looked at the window, it was cracked. Her voice had been so high that she had cracked a window.

"Nahuel, Carlisle, Edward, let's take her to the river. Edward, are you sure that there are no humans there?" I asked him, not wanting anyone to die because of Angela.

"Yes, I checked," he grunted. Angela was a little hard to handle, obviously.

I listened downstairs for Reneesme to leave the house, and I heard Alice crooning to her "It'll be alright. Angela just needs some time to relax."

I sighed once, thankful they were gone, signaled to the guys, and we took her to hunt.

APOV

This burning in my throat wasn't normal. It was as if I was dehydrated, and needed water. The thing was, I didn't want water. When I smelled the river close to the house, it was unappetizing. What I longed for was the blood I had smelled back inside.

While we were leaving, I heard Alice telling Bella's daughter that it was alright. Was I really so uncontrollable that they had to take her away from me? At that thought that I was dangerous, I took in a few breaths with my mouth, and then realized that that was unnecessary. I was a vampire now; I had no use for air.

I stopped screaming when we reached the river, and Bella told me that we would need to jump. I gulped in response. I knew that I had a new grace as a vampire, but was that enough to jump the extremely wide river? I gulped once, and then I remembered how every vampire within a good thirty miles could hear me.

I heard Edward chuckle at my fear, and I was about to snap at him when I felt Nahuels' hand close around mine. If I were still human I would have blushed, but I wasn't. I gave a glance at Edward, knowing that he could read my mind. I saw his amused expression.

I sighed, and Nahuel squeezed my hand. I felt calmer, knowing he would jump with me. Also, there was another reason why I was nervous.

Slowly, he and I backed up, until we were ten feet from the rivers edge. Then, we began to run. I felt as if I was flying for a split-second before he and I jumped at the same time, and I swear I thought I was flying. Like superman, or some other comic0-book character.

When we reached the other side, I felt wonderful. Exhilarated, even, not a gasp or a hair out of place.

When I looked at Nahuel, I saw that he was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I saw his face stare at me, before he composed it again. It was then that I realized that I hadn't seen my new self yet.

"Don't worry, you will. Alice will tackle us when we get back for not allowing you to see how you look," answered Edward, his face short of bursting out in laughter. I wonder what had been so funny.

When I turned back to Nahuel, he gestured towards the forest, mentally asking me if I was ready to run. All it took was a nod from me before he led me towards the beauty of the forest.

We were running at a speed that I knew no human would ever discover. Possibly the speed of light, although it didn't hurt, as it should have.

It was wonderful and magical how clearly I could see over stem of the leaf before we ran past it. It was strange that I could see every creature hiding beneath the dirt and leaves, scrambling out of our way as we ran. I could hear Edward and Bella racing next to us, and I giggled as Nahuel and I ran faster. Apparently, we wanted to see which couple would make it to the clearing first.

Wait, couple? Had I just made that assumption of Nahuel and I? I didn't even know how he felt about me yet! His gestures were convincing, but that could have been his way of showing friendship. He was of a different culture, after all.

Another second and we were at the edge of the clearing. I took one breath, and I could hear every rush of blood from the elk there, their legs slow, not hearing us yet.

I immediately crouched down on all fours, in a hunting position. I felt Nahuel crawl next to me, then Edward, and then Bella. Their senses were overpowering them as well.

I gave a signal to everyone, before I began to crawl forward, my eyes resting on a large buck. His eyes were resting on the water that he was drinking, and he was undisturbed in his distraction.

I was all but ready to spring, when I saw a smaller elk, a child, walk towards the larger elk. My eyes widened as I took in the sight. The large elk was nuzzling the smaller one. The smaller one was obviously his child, and I felt remorse for the thirst that I had originally had for the father. I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to take my eyes off of him, and rest them on a mountain lion nearby, having his sights on the large elk and his child as well. I wasn't having any of that.

I sprung towards the mountain lion reaching him in the fourth of a second. His large brown eyes took me in before he leapt for me. I dodged easily, smirking in the process. I leaned forward again, and this time, I let my hands and mind take over, my will power gone.

He didn't stand a chance against my new strength. I wrapped my arms around his thick neck, and before he had a chance to roar in defeat, I pressed my lips to his throat, and drank as heavily as an alcoholic. He dropped dead instantly, so that none of my outfit was ruined.

After a few minutes of drinking, I threw his body aside, my mind content. The burning had not gone away, but it was a lot better then before. I was then aware of the three pairs of eyes staring at me.

Sheepishly, I turned my gaze to the three of them. I was guessing that Edward had explained my previous thoughts, and now they were looking at me in shock. I glanced at where the father and child had been, and I felt good as I realized that they had left as soon as they saw me.

"Um, shows over. You guys can hunt too, if you like," I suggested, trying to get their eyes off me. I heard another roar, and saw a few more mountain lions coming our way. Suddenly, their attention was brought back to the cause of coming here in the first place. I saw their eyes turn dark with greed for the blood that was coming towards them. Before I could count to two, they were off, fighting against the three lions that had come to see what the commotion was about. I was hoping that hadn't been the dead lion's family.

I watched in surprise as I watched them hunt. Bella was quite graceful, her eyes locking on the target quickly, and she didn't ruin her outfit. She was dressed in blue jeans and I white lace blouse. Watching her was like watching a dove land on a pole, or a swan take flight. When I saw Edward hunt, it wasn't aggressive, but it had a hint of roughness to it, but not in a scary way; sort of like Bella's. I saved the best for last.

Watching Nahuel hunt was like watching a lion take on his prey. He was fighting the beast, but more for the fun then the struggle. He laughed as he teased the lioness, her eyes moving with his every movement. He dodged her slow swings as she attempted to attack him. I never knew that he was the joking person. He seemed to be having the time of his life. Finally, after he knew that the thirst couldn't contain him for long, he grabbed the lioness's throat in a headlock from the back, and pressed his lips gracefully into her neck. I heard the rushing sound as he drank her blood, and I saw no movement in his tall and dark frame. All I saw was the shape of a man who had been kind to me when I needed the comfort most, even though hadn't known him long. He had given me a lot of support, more then any other friend of mine, except for Bella. Finally, I couldn't take it.

As he dropped the body of the lioness, her body shrunk from the loss of so much blood, he turned to look at me with a smile. What he saw was me running towards him, my face serious. He looked shocked for a moment, before I closed the difference between us, locked my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips gently to his. I knew what my strength was, and I had no intention of hurting him.

I let go after a moment, wondering whether he would reject me or not. He wore a bewildered expression on his face, his eyes sort of spaced out. I backed away quickly, afraid that I had scared him. I was all but ready to run away, when he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me to him. I laid my head against his chest, my hand around his shoulders, hearing the quick beating of his heart. We stood there, unaware of Bella and Edward staring at us with amused expressions. We were unaware of the concept of time going slowly as he rested his cheek against my now-soft brown hair, the color of light brown chocolate. We were unaware of the animals running from us because of our fear to them. We were unaware of everything, except for the fact that we were holding each other in the way we should have the moment we met.

It was bliss.


	14. Test

**A/N: Yea, I know. Kill me while I'm distracted breathing. **

**Anywho, if I made any grammatical or splelling errors, it's because I no longer have Microsoft word, so there isn't really a good way for checking my mistakes. If anything is unclear, just ask, and I'll clarify it. I might continue this for at least one more chapter, unless no one watns more. **

* * *

BPOV

I watched happily at Nahuel and Angela, their arms around eachother. Their eyes were closed, and they looked blissful, and I didn't want to destroy the moment, but we needed to get home. Then I remembered Reneesme, and how Angela had sort of lost it for her blood. Oblviously Angela ignored the fact that Nahuel had blood himself, since it was obvious of her feelings. I also remembered how she had stopped from drinking the baby elks blood, and instead had saved both child and parent. Would she be able to restrain herself from drinking my child's blood?

I retracted my shield, and let Edward read my thoughts. Ever since I had practiced letting Edward into my mind, it became easier every time. It was useful sometimes, like when I didn't want someone else to know what I wanted to say. This was a good time. He read my worry and took my hand, the temperature normal for us. I glanced at his face, and knew that he was nervous too. We didn't want to risk losing Reneesme, but Angela was our freind, and we couldn't turn her away. One mistake and we would lose both our child and our freind. And possibly our tempers. I was wondering about our options, when Edward's facial expression changed. It looked almost...hopeful.

"What it is? Do you have an idea?" I asked, curious. He knew I wanted to save Reneesme just as much as he did. Before he had a chance to reply, I saw Angela glance at us. She knew we were thinking of something, and she wanted to know as well. I gave Edward a look, letting him know that he should do the explaining.

"Well, Angela, as you noticed, when you first awakened, you were thirsty for my daughters blood. We don't want any trouble between any of us, but then I remembered something. When Bella first awakened, we tested her by placing Jacob in front of her, with restraints around her, of course. It worked to test out her abilities, and I was thinking that we could try the same thing with you," Edward said, his eyes amused.

"With the permission of Jacob, of course," I said quickly, both to Angela and Edward. As much as Edward dislike Jacob, he was still my best "in-the-know" freind, and also Reneesme's "someday" boyfreind.

Angela thought for a moment, her crimson eyes seeming to become deeper.

"I guess I could try," she said, her voice bell-like. It was going to take me a while to get used to her becoming one of "us". Nahuel glanced at Angela, his expression worried.

"Are you sure that you can handle it? Don't do anything that you think you can't handle," he said, rubbing her arm. Angela nodded her head, though, her thoughts obvious.

"I know, but I want to at least try. I stopped myself from the elk didn't I? I think I'll be okay," she said, trying to reassure him. She stepped onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and Nahuel smiled.

"I'll go and warn everyone. I'll call you if Jacob says yes," Edward said, touching my cheek. I smiled in return, and he dashed towards the forest. Now it was just Angela, Nahuel, and I. Well, they say three's a crowd, I thought sarcastically.

APOV

I nuzzled my cheek against Nahuel's neck, trying to ignore the sting and burn in my throat. I guess he didn't notice my pain (thank goodness. I didn't want him to suffer as well), since he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard Bella's soft breathing, althought I knew now that she didn't need the air. It was a while before anyone said anything, since no one really had anything to say. I was worried, however, that I wouldn't be able to control myself. I really, really didn't want to end up killing anyone, especially not Bella's guy best freind. I hoped that Nahuel and Edward would be strong enough to keep me down if I couldn't control myself. I closed my eyes in concentration, not wanting to ruin this relationship as well. Then I caught myself. If I could stand this close to Nahuel and control myself, didn't that mean that I could keep myself with Jacob as well? I smiled at the thought of being able to live here, with my new "family". I opened my eyes again, smiling a little wider.

Suddenly, Bella's head snapped up, looking to the east. Her eyes were stiff and unblinking, as if she were concentrating very hard.

"Um, Angela, you dissapeared again," Nahuel whispered, his eyes searching the area where I had once "been".

"Oh, sorry. Um, just wait a minute, maybe I'll appear again," I said, closing my eyes in concentration. Appear, appear, appear, I thought, trying to will myself to appear again.

"Did I appear yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I can see you again, and so can Jacob Black," he said, his voice nervous. I opened my eyse quickly, frightened. I turned around to face him, letting go of Naheul. I felt a tight burn in my throat, and the urge to rip, and drink. As if I hadn't had water in the longest time, and I was in the middle of the dessert, with the sun beating against my back...

I unwillingly took a step forward, and the breeze practically threw his scent at me. A wet dog scent, like when I had to walk Mrs. Finns dog around the block in the rain. It was strong, stronger then anything else around me; except maybe the scent of his beautiful blood, rushing like a river through his viens, his heart pumping like the engine of a car, or maybe a racehorse...

Angela shut up! I scolded myself, literally slapping myself, though I knew that i couldn't feel any pain. Jacob's expression looked confused at my action, and then he burst out laughing. His laugh blew his breath in my direction, with it carrying a stronger scent of wet-dog, and blood. I mentally gagged, trying not to breath. It was then that I noticed the other men surrounding us. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Nahuel behind me, all giving me curious expressions, except for Emmett, who looked as if he might have laughed as well. Bella looked aprehensive and nervous, almost the way she used to before a big test when she was human. That cast my thought sideways, not really concentrating much on Jacob's scent.

"Angela, take another step forward. We just want to see how close you can get before loosing control. We're here to catch you if you make a false move," Jasper said, sending a few calm waves in my direction. My mind cleared a bit, my nose taking in the scent of the forest, the brush of the branches against the wind, the warm, woddsy scent of the trees, the scuttle of little animals running here and there, the pump of their blood through their viens...

"Argh, why does everything have to be so hard!?" I suddenly burst out. I quickly put my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had done, embarrasment taking me. It took one second before Emmett burst out laughing, and Jasper smiled. Edward smiled reassuringly at me, chuckling a little.

"I think Angela's fine, she's like, what, three feet from me?" Jacob intervened, still chuckling a little as well. I looked at the place where I was standing, and noticed that I was indeed a few feet away from him. And I hadn't even noticed!

"Well, I guess that settles it. Welcome to the family new little sister!" Emmett cried enthusiastically, and before I knew it, he had me in a headlock, and he was ruining hair, mussing it with his freehand. And before I knew it, he cried out a "Where did she go?" before I flipped him onto his back over my shoulder. It was a second before anyone did anything, and then everyone burst out laughing, including Emmett, mostly fro the shock and surprise of it.

I laughed with them, relieved that I could call them my family now.


	15. Epilouge: 1 and 1 is 2

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry this has taken an unbelievable ammount of time! Well, this is it, the last segment of my little drama called "Newcomers". I hope it was good enough for the ones reading this, and thank you so much for giving this story a bit of your time.

**Thanks. :)**

**Peace & Out**

**-SBVG**

* * *

Newcomers: Chpt. 15

"Angela!" Alice screamed, immediately hugging me as we all walked into the living room. Shocked, I stood still before hugging her back, awkwardly, since Nahuel had his arm around my waist.

"Welcome to the family Angela," said Esme from behind her, smiling a warm and gracious smile. I returned it.

"Oh my gosh, you have to see what you look like!" Alice yelled suddenly, running upstairs and then returning with a mirror. I gasped as I looked into it, completely certain that this beautiful stranger couldn't be me looking back.

My hair was a soft brown color, like honey and chocolate mixed together. I vaguely remembered my mother having dark highlights at some point, natural of course. My lips were like two pink rose petals, shining and perfect. My eyes were a red crimson color, like neon, but a bit more prominent. My cheekbones were high, my arms and legs were slender, I was thin, but curvy. I just couldn't believe that the girl looking back was I! Smiling, Nahuel wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, and kissed my cheek, smiling at me in the mirror. I smiled back, all but ready to return his kiss, when I realized that Alice was staring at me impatiently.

"Thank you Alice, I think I look…acceptable," I said, laughing. Everyone else laughed as well, the sound of bells chiming. I noticed that my clothes had been changed as well. I was now wearing a dark red button blouse with a pair of black jeans that made my skin look paler then white, if possible. I was about to comment, when Nahuel suddenly spun me around so that I had to face him.

"Angela, I love you," he said, matter-of-fact, but seriously. When I looked into his eyes, I saw something different. Something deep and powerful that made my stomach lighter, and my heart soar. Something that I thought I'd never find until after Ben.

He slowly sank to one of his knees, my hands still grasped in his own. He looked up at me, his endless brown eyes intent on my red ones.

"Angela, will you marry me?" he asked, plain and simple No big speeches about what I meant to him; the look of his eyes was enough to tell me.

"Yes," I replied, no hint of hesitance in my voice, or my mind. Everyone suddenly began to cheer, and the room filled with smiles from every member of my family.

He picked me up by my waist and our lips met for the second time in one day, as my new family watched with butterscotch eyes.

This was my new family now, and it would always be this way. I was now truly happy.

* * *

**A/N2: Oh, just an afterthought, I'm thinking of making a sequal. IF anyones interested, just leave a note for me, or say so in the reviews. **

**Thanks again, sorry for taking up your time. **


End file.
